


First he said "Hi" then he said "Oops"

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Falling In Love, High School, Love, M/M, Ziall Horlik, dance class, larry stylinson - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis the popular boys' mum makes him attend dance classes where the only partner available is the geeky nerd Harry Styles. With a dance competition in 3 months the boys have to prepare which means a lot of time spent together, will they hate each other? Or will they find themselves falling in love and faced with lots of tricky decisions to make (Story is better than summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be a one shot, but didn't want to rush it. Going to update it either everyday and sometimes 1 in 2 days if I don't have time to complete a long chapter. Enjoy and subscribe to keep updated :3

Louis got changed into his trackie bottoms. His mum called him and let him know he had 5 minutes to get changed. Louis was going ballroom dance classes for the first time ever. His mum wanted made him and Louis wasn't pleased, Louis was popular, the most popular boy in school. The one everyone fancied and the one that was the captain of the football team, not the ballroom dancer.  
Louis sighed gelling his hair up. He knew it wouldn't last as he'd get all sweaty. As Louis' mum called up a final time he laced up his sneakers and jogged down the stairs grabbing his bag.  
"Look on the bright side lou, you might get to dance with a stunning girl"  
Louis nodded, not really listening.  
His mum turned on the radio and Louis started singing a long.  
"Do you mind?" Lottie said  
"No it's fine" Louis said  
"I was being sarcastic" Lottie replied  
"You're shit at it then" Louis commented  
"Enough you two" Jay interrupted.   
"It's not my fault it's bloody Billy Elliot over there" Lottie remarked  
"Shut it" Louis replied.  
"ENOUGH"" Jay raised her voice.  
It was a 20 minute drive with the pair arguing.  
"Why was she even born?" Louis asked  
"You were the one that was an accident" Lottie replied  
"Aha, but I'm her favourite being the first born and only son, you're just one of the girls"  
"MUM!"   
"It's true, if she lost me she'd have no son, if she lost you she still has 3 other girls"  
"Will you 2 just shut up!" Jay Shouted  
Lottie did as she said and Louis rolled his eyes  
as they pulled up Louis lifted up his nike bag.  
"Good luck sweetie" Jay said  
"Bye mum" Louis replied Totally blanking Lottie  
He pushed the door then realized there was a handle.  
Louis checked to see if anyone had saw  
Nope fine.  
He then pulled the door and stepped inside to see a desk with a sign reading 'Reception'  
Louis strolled over there  
"Good day" He said smiling  
"Hello how can we help you?" The receptionist asked  
"Uhm, I'm booked in for ballroom dance classes?" Louis replied  
"Name sir?" The receptionist asked  
"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson" He replied  
"Oh yes, down the hall chuck a right then immediatley a left, room 102"  
"Thankyou" Louis replied, making his way over to the room  
He looked around, '101 '103' '105' "Where the fuck is 102?"  
As he peered the corner he noticed the sign with an arrow pointing to a room saying "102, 100, 104" He followed the sign until he found the right room.  
As he opened the door the dance instructor welcomed him.  
"Hello Louis" She said smiling  
"Hey" He replied  
she was about 40, brown long hair, quite chunky, middle aged, seemed relatively nice.  
"I'm afraid we've not got a partner for you" She said  
Louis was shocked, he couldn't ballroom dance by himself.  
Someone came up behind the instructor and whispered in her ear, pointing to a boy sitting at a table with a glum expression on his face, he was sitting all by himself  
"Oh yeah, you'll have to dance with Harry" She said  
"W-w-what" He replied  
"I know you're both boys but it's not as if you have to kiss or anything" She said  
He rolled his eyes  
"Harry, we have got you a partner" She said looking in his direction  
The boy with curly hair, bright green eyes and glasses stood up.  
He looked quite nerdy to be honest.  
He walked uncomfortably over to Louis  
"Okay, Harry this is Louis"  
"Louis this is Harry"  
The instructor said  
Of course Harry knew who Louis was, who didn't he was the most popular boy in school, the fittest, the dreamiest.  
"Hi" Louis said  
Harry was still walking, and stumbled into Louis  
"Oops" He replied  
"Aha, don't worry bout it" Louis said helping Harry up.  
The instructor walked away, now everybody, put your hands on your partners hips. And pull them in close.


	2. I can make your emotions happy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't That long, but I hope you enjoy it. Harry and Louis get closer and all that shit. I hate writing this part of it, but I don't want to rush straight in, I like writing all the sappy bits, but that will probably come in about chapter 15, sorry for the wait but I hope it's worth it.

Harry looked around awkwardly, his glasses all of a sudden feeling heavy on his face.  
Louis just looked down, trying to avoid any awkward eye contact, he was going to argue about the position she wanted him to stand in, but he didn't want to get kicked out on his first day and disappoint his mother. He just went along with it, he moved in closer to Harry. Harry taking a deep breath put his hand on Louis shoulder. Louis then responded and grabbed Harry's waist  
"Good, boys" The instructer said  
"Thanks?" Harry replied  
"Okay now take a step to the left" She pronounced ever so clearly.  
Louis took the first step and sort of pulled the younger lad along.  
"And Now half step back" She said  
"How can you half step?" Louis asked  
Harry knew how to do this, so he taught him  
"You put just your toe on the floor then step forward again really quickly, like this" Harry explained  
"Oh, got it" Louis said slightly smiling.  
"Now speed everything up and add some P-A-S-S-I-O-N," The instructor said, Lola was her name, she was half spanish, she had the accent which really annoyed Louis"  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" She said  
Louis gritted his teeth, he really really really detested that accent.  
"Okay 5 minutes guys, start packing up" Lola ordered  
Louis grabbed his bag and started to walk out the classroom.  
He noticed Harry walking out with his head faced to the ground.  
"You okay?" Louis asked  
"Yeah, fine.." Harry replied  
"You don't look fine" Louis questioned  
"Geez, thanks?" Harry replied  
"N-n-no I didn't mean it like that, you look upset" Louis told him  
"Yeah well, I'm not okay?" Harry said  
Louis decided that Harry was a geeky jerk that wasn't worth talking to, what's the point anyway, he was only trying to be nice, he is Louis Tomlinson and Harry was lucky to be speaking to him.  
Louis rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry" Harry whispered  
"It's fine" Louis replied  
"I wo-won-won't tell anybody" Harry said  
Louis looked at Harry with a puzzled expression on his face  
"About the dance classes, about me being your partner, I won't tell anybody" Harry explained  
"Thanks" Louis said, patting Harry on the back.  
"See you" Harry said, pulling his back pack up and pushing his glasses towards his face.  
"Bye" Louis said, looking for his mum in the car.  
Louis was standing there alone  
It was raining and his hair was absolutely soaked.  
Harry noticed him from his bedroom window, Harry only lived accross the street from the dance hall.  
He decided to grab his hoodie and go outside.  
He walked over to Louis quietly, not saying a word  
When he got closer, he put his jacket around Louis  
"You looked cold" Harry said  
"Thanks, but know you'll be cold, and you're getting yourself soaked" Louis replied  
"You can wait round mine if you want, I know I'm just a nerd who you don't want to be seen with, but if anyone notices I'll just say you were collecting the homework I did for you" Harry explained  
"Thanks, but don't worry about the 2nd part" Louis said smiling at Harry's generosity  
Harry and Louis walked over to his house  
By this point the rain was piddling down and both the boys were soaked  
The boys sat in Louis' room  
"Xbox?" Harry asked  
"Aha stupid thing to ask" Louis replied  
The boys started playing untill Louis checked his phone and had 30 missed calls from his mum.  
"Shit" He muttered  
"What?" Harry asked  
"My mum, totally forgot" Louis explained  
"I'll grab your stuff you go meet her" Harry offered  
Louis nodded grabbing his shoes and his wet coat chucking it into a bag and running outside.  
Harry picked up his other stuff and took it outside for him  
"Hey mum" Louis said  
"Louis, where the hell have you been I was worried sick!" His mother shouted  
"You were an hour late, it was pissing it down so Harry said I could hang out round his for a bit"  
"Don't use that language Louis William Tomlinson" His mother said  
"Piss, Fuck, Cunt, Shit, Wanker" Louis said  
"Get into this car now, you're not going out tonight!" Jay demanded  
"Wasn't going to, it's raining after all" Louis replied  
Harry giggled, he found this argument quite funny  
"Well Louis, you can find your own way home!" Jay said angrily  
"Fine by me" Louis replied walking away from the car.  
Jay slammed the door shut and as she drove away Louis stuck his middle finger up at the car.  
"Want a lift back?" Harry offered  
"Nah you're alright" Louis replied  
"Okay, see you tomorrow" Harry said  
"Thanks, for everything" Louis said  
"No bother" Harry replied.  
Louis walked off in the rain, heading to the nearest bar to grab a pint.  
In there he saw Niall and Zayn sitting together with there arms around each other Louis was shocked. "When did you guys go gay?" Louis asked furious that he hadn't been told that his 2 best mates were dating.  
"Oh yeah mate, we're gay" Niall laughed.  
Zayn then kissed his cheek.  
"Ew, too much" Louis said smiling  
"Mhm, if that's too much then how about this?" Zayn asked, then heading towards Niall's mouth, Niall opened his mouth, biting Zayns bottom lip, Zayn then stuck his tounge in Nialls mouth and they were full on snogging.  
"Can you not guys" Louis said laughing.  
He sat down opposite the 2 love birds  
"How long?" He asked  
"What do you mean?" Niall replied  
"Well, today obviously isn't the first time you kissed" Louis explained "So how long have you two been an item?"  
"A couple of months" Zayn said  
"And you didn't think to tell me? You're best friend?" Louis asked  
"You were very homophobic" Zayn explained  
"Still are" Niall interrupted  
"I don't mind gays, I just wouldn't be one" Louis said  
Niall laughed.  
"Well boys I'd love to stay and chat but I better get back" Louis told them  
"Okay then mate, see you tomorrow" Niall said smiling  
"See ya" Zayn also added  
Louis walked off closing the door behind him, the streets were sunny now, he didn't plan on going home just yet, he wanted to teach his mum a lesson.  
He saw Harry sitting on a bench by himself  
"Hey, why are you alone?" Louis asked  
"Because no one can hurt you when you're alone" Harry explained  
"Bull shit" Louis says "Sometimes your minds your worst enemy"   
"Mhm" Harry agreed  
"Since we're dance partners, my jobs going to be to make you happy" Louis said  
"Shit, that sounded so wrong, make you feel happy? No worse" Louis struggled  
"Make my emotions happier?" Harry suggested  
"Yeah, that's the one" Louis said  
"No one can do that" Harry told him  
"Open mind please" Louis asked  
"Fine, give it your best shot, but don't get disappointed when you fail" Harry said  
"I won't fail" Louis said smirking  
"Pretty sure of yourself Tomlinson" Harry said  
"Yeah" Louis nodded  
He then took Harry's glasses and put them on  
"Hello I'm Harry Styles, and I'm going to be Happy from now on, no matter what anyone says, I will have a bubble around me and only let the good things in, the bad things will bounce off, Louis Tomlinson the fit 21 year old boy who is absolutely amazing will be my bubble" Louis said, immitating Harry.  
"haha you wish" Harry said  
"You look better without your glasses" Louis told him  
"I need them to see" Harry said  
"Contacts?" Louis suggested  
"You're eyes are very pretty Styles" Louis said  
Harry laughed  
"What's so funny?" Louis asked  
"Nothing, I guess" Harry replied  
"You better go home though" Harry then said  
"Why?" Louis replied  
"Your mum's probably worried sick" Harry explained  
"What are you a dad?" Louis asked laughing  
Harry looked down  
"You are, aren't you?" Louis then said  
"N-n-no-oo" Harry replied  
"Harry, are you a virgin or something?" Louis asked  
Harry gulped  
"You are" Louis said slightly smiling  
"Aww, don't worry, are you like one of those people, no sex before marriage?" Louis asked  
"No, just waiting for the right girl" Harry explained  
"Understandable" Louis replied  
"You still better go though" Harry said  
"Fine." Louis finally agreed  
He stood up, turned around and waved goodbye to Harry who has holding his glasses looking at them. He started making his way back home, then gave up and just stood at the bus stop. He kept glancing at Harry in the far away distance. Harry's figure was getting closer and closer.   
"Stalking me?" Louis asked  
"In your dreams Tomlinson" Harry replied  
"Many people dreams actually" Louis said  
"Awh, want a massage on your ego?" Harry said playfully  
"Want to fight Styles?" Louis said joking  
"Bring it on Tomlinson" Harry replied witb a cheeky wink  
Louis laughed, "Why you here?" He asked  
"Gotta go into town" Harry said "178" He muttered as the 178 bus drove up  
"Guess we'll be on the same bus then" Louis told him  
"What you live in town?" Harry asked  
"What if your a rapist, now you know where I live" Louis said  
"Even if I was, wouldn't chose to rape you would I?" Harry replied  
"You might" Louis said laughing  
"Get your ass on that bus Tomlinson" Harry said  
"You like my ass you rapist!" Louis replied laughing again  
"Mhm, whatever you say" Harry giggled  
The boys sat down next to each other  
"You took your glasses off!" Louis pointed out  
"Yeah, I guess your right, looks better without them" Harry said  
Louis was so surprised, he actually wasn't embarrassed to be seen with Harry in public, as Harry didn't look like a geek or a nerd, but a popular jock that would socialize with people like Louis Tomlinson  
Harry Looked at his phone "School tomorrow" He reminded him  
"Yay" Louis replied sarcastically  
Harry smiled again  
"There's a smile!!" Louis said  
"Mhm" Harry nodded still smiling  
"Told you I could make you're emotions happier!" Louis said making air quotations with his hand  
Harry giggled  
The bus stopped in town  
The boys hopped off the bus  
"My house is this way" Louis said pointing   
"Don't want to tell me that I'm a rapist" Harry laughed  
"Oh, my parents are out at 5 then" Louis replied winking  
"I better go pick up the takeaway" Harry said  
"See ya" Louis said  
"Bye Harry replied  
Harry smiled the whole way there and back and all night infact. He couldn't believe that he spoke to Louis Tomlinson, and Louis said that he 'very pretty' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next few chapters I wanted to see if anyone had any requests they'd like in the story? Comment below I will try to include all :3 Thankyouu :33 (Thoughts would be appreciated)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER~ But somethings going on now. The boys are falling for eachotherrrr!!!!!:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness, I need things to put in here guys! Please comment what you want to happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry checked his phone, 8:05 he decided to walk to the bus stop. It was a dismal morning this morning. The sun was behind the clouds and the rain was forming in a misty cloud. He closed the door and fastened his jacket. His glasses were on and very close to his eyes, His eyes were sore and red so he decided not to wear contacts this morning. As he was walking up to the bus stop the first few drops of rain fell from the clouds above. Harry decided to pull his hood up. He kept on walking concentrating on the ground not the people and things around him.  
When he got to the bus stop he checked his phone for the time. He had a text. 

Monday 12th June 8:06am   
From- Unknown Number-  
Hey just wanted to see if your alright?

Harry was confused, he certainly hadn't given his number out around school and what do they mean? Harry deleted the text thinking it was some kind of paedophile.  
He put his phone in his pocket after blocking the number. The bus turned at the left turning where it normally carries on straight. Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion, sitting alone meant he had nobody to ask what was going on. He couldn't be late to school he just couldn't.  
The bus went a right at the T crossing and followed a sign that said "Town Centre" Harry looked around to see who was on the bus. He didn't recognize anybody. He looked at the bus number  
'105' "Shit" He muttered  
His bus was the 165. As the bus pulled up at another stop he was about to get off. In a scramble for his bags he heard a familiar voice say  
"So you really are stalking me now"   
Harry turned in confusion  
Louis laughed  
"Budge it" He said plonking down next to Harry  
"Was getting lonely everyday sitting here by myself" Louis admitted  
"Aha, Got on the wrong bus" Harry said  
"Please get on this bus tomorrow, it's nice to have someone to talk to" Louis told him  
"And you ignored my text, then blocked my number" Louis said in a 'feel sorry for me' tone  
"That was you, I'm so sorry, I thought it was some sort of paedo" Harry admitted  
Louis laughed,  
"You're the one that's meant to be raping me remember?" Louis joked  
Harry giggled  
"Unblocked and added to contacts" Harry told him  
"Sweet" Louis replied  
"Oh by the way I had a letter come this morning" Harry told him  
"Oh cool, what was it?" Louis asked  
"Apparently we need to dance in a competition, so that means more rehearsals like every other night, so if you wanna drop out that's fine by me." Harry said  
"Sounds cool, I'll be over tonight then" Louis said  
"You what?" Harry asked  
"I'll be over tonight to rehearse" Louis explained  
"I'll text my mum" Harry said  
"Like a good little boy" Louis joked  
Harry scowled  
"Yikes" Louis said  
"Just messing" Harry replied  
The text was sent.  
Louis flicked his wavy hair with his hands  
The bus pulled up and the boys got off, then walked down the road to school  
"Go ahead" Harry said  
"What?" Louis questioned  
"You don't wanna be seen with me, go ahead!" He demanded  
"It's not a problem" Louis replied  
"Trust me" Harry said, stepping away from Louis to face his best mate Andy  
Louis nodded said bye and walked ahead  
"Getting close to Tomlinson" Andy commented  
"Don't tell anyone but we're dance partners" Harry said  
"Wow" Andy replied  
"I know, he seems really nice though, and he's funny" Harry said  
"And FIT!" Jessie interrupted  
"Do you mind?" Andy asked  
"No, not really" She replied  
Harry looked at her  
She hugged him from behind  
"You're such a misery" She said  
"I will lick you if you don't let go" Harry warned her  
She let go immediately and kissed him on the cheek  
"Your boyfriend better not of seen that!" Harry said  
"Oh well" She replied  
But 'Oh well' he had.  
Liam came storming over  
"What the hell are you doing Jessie, I've been a nice boyfriend, I've bought you things, comforted you when you were down, talked to you wherever and whenever you wanted me to, took you out nice places, hung out with you over my mates" Liam explained obviously hurt  
Liam, I love you" She said  
"No you love Harry" Liam replied  
Harry looked at her, she glanced back with pleading eyes  
"Fine, as long as he doesn't tell" Harry said nervously  
"Harry's gay, I don't fancy him, I love him, as a friend, but you're the one I truely love." She explained  
Liam nodded and patted Harry on the back "It's fine mate I won't tell"   
"Thanks" Harry replied  
"It's cool" Liam said, grabbing Jessie's hand  
Harry smiled, Louis turned around.  
He smiled at him, then immediately looked to the floor   
Harry smiled back  
Class started and the day dragged, Harry couldn't wait for Louis to go round his tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts would REALLY be appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically Harry gets a broken arm and Louis' there for him.  
> Sorry it's short but didn't want to drag this part out and I'm not here for a week and thought I'd give ou this bit instead of waiting a week for the whole chapter as this is basically half a chapter>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. PLEASE leave comments and kudo's thet mean the one direction (the world)

The door bell rang.  
Harry hurried towards the door in some mad scram, his perfect Torso stretching as he leaped down the chilly corridor  
He opened the door to see a delightful view.  
It was Louis on his doorstep holding a rose.  
Harry smiled  
"Another time I made you smile, told you I could!" Louis said proudly  
"For you.." Louis offered, holding the rose out to Harry  
Harry giggled "Thanks" He spoke softly  
"So let's get started" Louis suggested  
Harry took Louis towards his bedroom where there was just enough space to practise  
Having his trackie's and a loose t-shirt on, Louis still looked hot Harry thought.  
Louis sat down  
"Want a drink?" Harry offered calmly.  
"Nah, i'm good thanks" Louis replied  
Harry's hair was loose and curly compared to the way he sometimes gelled it for school  
His tie and shirt was swapped for a loose t-shirt and fitted blazer. He had a necklace with a cross on a chain  
Louis bit his lip when Harry stood up.  
He could totally pass as a popular football player Louis thought  
Louis knew what he wanted  
And he wanted Harry to be his  
the boy who never smiled, the boy who was bullied, the boy who was depressed.  
The boy he'd never seen this side of before  
He sighed  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked  
"Nothing, shall we get started?" Louis asked  
Harry pulled Louis up off his bed  
Louis put his hands around Harry's waist  
"Okay so is it step back 3? Left then part?" Harry asked confused  
"Yeah I think" Louis said  
The boys did the steps, Louis pulling in Harry close, both boys nervous.  
Then Harry tripped over Louis' foot and plummited to the floor  
His nose smashed against the ground and landed on his arm funny.  
"Shit" Louis said, kneeling down to help Harry  
His nose was bleeding, and his arm must of been broken  
Louis grabbed some tissue and started wiping at his nose while Harry whimpered  
"It's okay, I'll get you sorted" Louis whispered  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes.  
Louis kissed his plump shuddering lips softly  
Harry not kissing back as he was obviously out of it.  
Louis didn't know what to do, he had to wait until Harry was concious before driving him to the hospital.  
When Harry woke up Louis caressed his face.  
"Let's get you to the hospital" Louis said  
Harry nodded, not really being able to speak  
"Thanks" he muttered  
"It was sort of my fault" Louis said  
"It wasn't" Harry reassured him  
Louis then quickly scooped Harry into his arms and into his car, carefully not dropping him onto the floor  
Harry's head pushing against Louis' chest, in the comfort of his arms.  
Louis' did up Harry's seat belt and started the car  
"I'll drive as quick as I can!" Louis re-assured Harry  
Harry nodded  
The car started and Louis sped down the motorway fearful for Harry's pain  
When they arrive Louis get's out the car, carrying Harry into the hospital, when they get to the door, he leans down and softly kisses Harry  
"I love you Harry" Louis whispered "And I'll be right beside you" he continued  
"B-but you can't, you're popular and have all that, and you said you were straight, plus I'm just a geek and nobody likes me" Harry muttered  
"I like you, I like you a lot" Louis said  
"And I'm telling you this because you're arm means we won't dance again, I won't get to know you, get to be your good friend and be there for you." Louis explained  
"I like you too" Harry said "But we can't" Harry replied  
"Why?" Louis asked  
"Think about your family and your friends and your street cred" Harry replied  
"Fine.... But..." Louis started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudo's and suggestions for next chapters between Zayn,Liam,Niall and that lot, thanks<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, read tomorrow to see Louis' reaction to the situation and the awkwardness at school the next day.


End file.
